Conventionally, the outer cover sheet of sports articles, uniforms, fashion-ware and other products are printed with silk screens and use of solvent based inks and is on the surface of the material. In many other forms of printed man-made leather, the fabric is printed with roller/off-set, retrograveaur, rotary, or transfer methods, in which a set pattern is repeated in mass printing. The surface-printing with silk-screen is quite costly and inefficient. The available digital methods of surface printing are not durable as they are on the surface and wear out quite quickly. The in-practice methods of printing the man-made leather do not offer the opportunities of customization and have limitations in designing possibilities. Many designs and printing effects are very difficult to produce by these methods. Smaller runs are even more cumbersome and difficult to manage. There is quite a lot of material wastage involved in the conventional methods of printing.
The methods of digital surface printing of sports items are also not that durable as they wear out much more quickly with the usage. The new exemplary products, consistent with the present disclosure, therefore aim to resolve the aforementioned problems and better covering the printing in durable manners. The present disclosure states the novel technique(s) used in the manufacturing process results in improved cover materials, which are durable, lasting and improved graphic and printing possibilities while maintaining the aesthetic value of the products.